In certain electro-pneumatic brake control systems, the brake pipe control is dependent upon the functional operation of the electronics. If the electronics in existing electro-pneumatic integration control system malfunction, there is currently no electrical way in the controlling cab to operate the train brakes. The present electro-pneumatic integrated control system is provided with a pneumatic backup arrangement to generate brake cylinder pressure when the brake pipe is varied. It would be very beneficial to provide an alternate electrical means for controlling brake pipe pressure when the computer of the electro-pneumatic integrated control system malfunctions. Such an arrangement could be used as a limp-in control to permit the trainman or operator to manually switch to this mode and move the train to a repair shop or the like.